Kap3r
|} Kacper "Kap3r" Słoma jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Wisła All in Games Kraków. Drużyny *2017-10-19 — 2018-01-04 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin *2018-01-04 — 2018-05-29 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin (nieaktywny) *2018-03-17 — 2018-05-29 - 35px|Polska adwokacik *2018-05-29 — 2018-06-28 - 35px|Polska tomorrow.gg *2018-06-28 — 2018-10-19 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin (nieaktywny) *2018-10-19 — 2018-12-18 - 35px|Polska AGO Esports (okres próbny) *2018-12-18 — 2019-07-01 - 35px|Polska AGO Esports *2019-07-17 — 2019-10-16 - 35px|Polska adwokacik *2019-10-16 — nadal - 35px|Polska Wisła All in Games Kraków Historia 2017 *'19 października 2017' - Kap3r dołączył do swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team Kinguin. 2018 *'4 stycznia 2018' - Kap3r został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Team Kinguin. *'17 marca 2018' - Skład drużyny adwokacik został ogłoszony, a w nim m.in. Kap3r. *'29 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny adwokacik został przejęty przez organizację tomorrow.gg, przy czym Kap3r i SZPERO zostali wypożyczeni z organizacji Team Kinguin do końca czerwca. *'28 czerwca 2018' - Skład drużyny tomorrow.gg rozpadł się i zarówno SZPERO i Kap3r powrócili na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Team Kinguin. *'19 października 2018' - Kap3r dołączył na okres próbny do drużyny AGO Esports na zasadzie wypożyczenia z organizacji Team Kinguin. *'18 grudnia 2018' - Kap3r oficjalnie dołączył do drużyny AGO Esports. 2019 *'1 lipca 2019' - Kap3r opuścił drużynę AGO Esports. *'17 lipca 2019' - Kap3r dołączył do drużyny adwokacik. *'16 października 2019' - Skład drużyny adwokacik został przejęty przez organizację Wisła All in Games Kraków. Osiągnięcia '35px|Wielka Brytania play for the rws' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 25: Otwarta dywizja - Wielka Brytania (2017) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *3/4 miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce WEGL 2017 Super Fight Invitational (2017) *Drugie miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) '35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS' *1/4 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *Pierwsze miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 1 (2018) '35px|Polska KOPUNIO' *Trzecie miejsce Ecenter Copernicup 2018 (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *1/4 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Etap online (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Superpuchar ESL Mistrzostw Polski (2018) '35px|Polska adwokacik' *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Sydney: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ZOTAC Cup Master 2018 - Europa: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska tomorrow.gg' *Drugie miejsce Road to GG League 2018 Stage 4 Łódź (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 (2018) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *Drugie miejsce Polish Pro League - Kwalifikacje FPL: Lipiec 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Wrzesień 2018 (2018) '35px|Polska Klauny' *Pierwsze miejsce Polbit Arena Tournament 2018 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polbit Arena Tournament 2018 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Polska AGO Esports' *Trzecie miejsce Polish Pro League: 21-28 października 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Polska - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce TOYOTA Master Bangkok 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018: Polska (2018) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 1 (2019) *5/8 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Road to GG League 2019 - Etap trzeci: Olsztyn (2019) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 3 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Etap grupowy (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019 (2019) *12 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) '35px|Polska x-kom AGO' *Drugie miejsce GameAgents League Season 3 (2019) '35px|Polska adwokacik' *Drugie miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 3 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/2 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 3 - Baraże (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 11-18 sierpnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Polska adwokacik' *1/2 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019: Drugie polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019: Polskie finały (2019) *5/6 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Polska Wisła All in Games Kraków' *Drugie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska - WarmUP (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Etap online (2019) *1/2 miejsce WESG 2019 - Europa Wschodnia: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESL Mistrzostwa Polski - Fall 2019: Finały (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże - Climber Cup (2019) *5/6 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska - Finały (2019) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 32: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *kap3r sick 4k with a knife kill *(PLE S3) KAP3R MVP I KOLEJKI (CS:GO) Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi